The Rise of the Olympians Book One
by Tyler1297
Summary: James thought he was just an ordinary boy, living an ordinary life, attending an ordinary school. But when he goes on a special field trip, his entire life changes. Forever.


Yugioh- Duel Academy adventures!

Welcome, one and all, to chapter 2 of my Yugioh Story! Last time, we were introduced to some new friends: Tyler, the young Ra Yellow Student who uses dragons, Mackenzie, a third year Obelisk Blue who is secretly in love with Roland Webster, Zach, a buff third Year Obelisk who hangs with Roland and Mackenzie on occasion, and then the big two…and Dennis. The Webster brothers: Dennis, Austin, and Roland. Dennis, the youngest, a freshman Slifer, Austin, a second year Ra and apparent Psychic, and Roland, a third Year Obelisk and the eldest, who's known to have a calm demeanor when it comes to dueling. In this chapter; Roland, Austin, Mackenzie, Zach, and Zach's younger brother (briefly) are going to duel! ENJOYEH!

Chapter 2: Austin and Roland- Dynamic Duo, Duel Academy Kings!

* * *

The helicopter ride was extremely boring. There were times where Austin would wake up, pull something out of his pocket, bite it, then pass out again. Tyler figured it was some chicken, since he'd mentioned it yesterday. Tyler reached inside his and pulled out a deck. He looked through it. It was full of cards we've yet to see, and Tyler was looking forward to the chance to show off his #1 deck. WHICH ISN'T DRAGONS! :O

After what seemed like forever (to Tyler at least) the pilot said "Attention passengers, we have arrived at Duel Academy. Welcome Home."

Austin woke up and yawned. "We're here already? That was fast."

"For you. You were sleeping the whole time." Tyler said.

"Oh yeah. I had the best dreams."Austin grinned. "One was…..wait, what was I talking about?"

"You were talki…."

"Ah well, it probably wasn't important." Austin interrupted.

The students got off the helicopter and were greeted by five people: One was wearing a Blazer that was just like the Obelisk blue ones, except it was red. Another wore a Obelisk blazer, but his was Yellow. Another wore an adult Obelisk blue Uniform; Professor Jonathon Kanter. The students who were wearing red followed the adult in red, the students in yellow (including Austin) followed the adult in Yellow, and the students in blue (Roland and Zach) followed Kanter. Tyler heard Austin say "Hey Professor Jameson, when's the dinner?"

"In a few hours, my dear boy." The professor sighed.

Tyler noticed that there were girls waiting around. Including Mackenzie, the one who hung out with Roland. She wore a blue girls outfit, while some of the others wore red and yellow girls uniforms.

"I wonder what's up with the color thing." Tyler said to Dennis.

"It's to show how you rank." Dennis mentioned.

"How you Rank?"

"Yeah, there are dorms at Duel Academy: Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue." Dennis explained.

"Wait, aren't Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk the three egyptian gods?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah." Dennis nodded. "Slifers are the lowest ranked, mostly students who barely passed the exams and don't have much skill dueling. Ras are the middle classed students. They are mostly a nerdy group who have lots of potential and get good grades. Unless you're Austin, and you sleep through every class except dueling class."

"So are Austin's grades crap?" Tyler asked.

"Nah, he just doesn't pay attention. He knows pretty much everything they can teach."

"And what about the Obelisks?" Tyler asked his friend.

"The Obelisk Blue students are the top of Duel Academy. They get good grades and are considered the best. Most of them are in for dueling skill, others in for academic achievement, and others are in there cause they're rich."

"Huh. You learned that from your bros. right?" Tyler crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Dennis nodded.

After five minuted more of waiting, three HOT women in the adult versions of the girl student uniforms: One had a red skirt with white top and red collar, one had a yellow skirt with white top and yellow collar, and one had a blue skirt and white top with a blue collar. The Professors of the Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk girls.

The girls went to the professor who had the same color outfit as them, and they left the freshman students all alone.

"Well, this is fun." Tyler said sarcastically.

After another five minutes, a man with light brown hair, shining white teeth, sparkling blue eyes, and smooth skin. He wore a crimson blazer with tan pants and blue shoes. The freshman girls fainted at the sight of him. He smiled and laughed. He was young, only about 25 years old.

"Hello students, please come with me." He grinned. All the freshman followed him to the main building, which had three disks on top of it: Red, Yellow, Blue. that was the order they were in. The young teacher lead them to a classroom where the other students were waiting for them. It was silent as the freshman students entered. Austin broke it by yelling "HI DENNIS!" and waving at his little brother. The Ra professor snapped at him and told him to shut up. The man lead the freshman students to the front of the room.

"Will the freshman guys please put on their blazers?" The professor asked.

Each boy took their jacket-like things and put them on, then buttoned them up.

"Good. Now, look at your blazer, then go to the professor who matches your color."

The students did just that. They each walked over to their respected groups. The Slifers, Ras, and Obelisks were seperated into three sections of the room. Each dorm leader shook hands with their new students, and gave them seats. Tyler sat by Austin. They looked over at Roland, who was staring across the room at Dennis as he took a seat with the Slifers.

"Well, looks like every professor has gotten the chance to meet their new students!" The man in crimson said. He had such a sweet voice, the girls just stared at him even more dreamily. "Ladies, please go to your professors too." The girls did that.

"Good, now I've always felt like every new student should get to meet their teachers and Chancellor." Crimson guy continued. "I'll start. My name is Dr. Ty Masters. I've been the Chancellor here at Duel Academy for six years now. I earned my PH.d when I was 19 years old. I was a smart and very academically gifted student, as well as an exceptional duelist. I was able to earn my PH.d faster than any previous Chancellor this school has known."

"Wow, a PH.d at 19." Tyler said quietly.

"My PH.d is in dueling strategies and tactics." Chancellor Masters added. "Now let's get to know your teachers. Starting with the Slifer Red dorm." He gestured toward the man and woman wearing red. They stepped up to the podium. The lady spoke first.

"Hello everyone." She smiled and gave a wave. She had brunette hair, with green eyes. She wore red gloves, matching the rest of her outfit. Her teeth were as white as the Chancellor's were. Sweet. "My name is Professor Megan Munro. I specialize in Spell cards and how to fit them into your deck. This is a skill that benefits Slifer students the most."

"Hooray." Austin said through a yawn.

"I've been teaching here for 10 years, and I'm 31 years old." Professor Munro added.

That got all the boys' attention. She definitely didn't look 31.

"What a sexy 31 year old." A Slifer muttered. Tyler heard it though.

The man stepped up to the podium. "Good 12:20 o'clock students."

The Slifer second, third, and fourth years laughed. As did the Ra students.

"Ahem. My name is…" He squinted at his speech cards. "Sorry, can't read my own handwriting. My name is My Speech for Freshman."

That filled the entire room with laughter, except the Obelisk students. Party Poopers.

"My name is Jakob Jones. I'm the Head Professor for Slifer Red, the boys dorm that is. I specialize in the same thing as Ms. Munro here….."

The "Ms." part got all the guys' attention. Even Tyler, Dennis, and Roland's, although Mackenzie reached back a slapped Roland in the face for it. He rubbed it, a red hand print left behind. Austin slept through it all.

"Mmmm, chicken." He mumbled in his sleep.

"Anyway, I have been teaching here for 13 years. And my main goal is to help these Slifer Reds move on and advance to Ra Yellow, where they will become even better duelists. Thank you."

The Slifer professors went and stood by their dorm.

The Ra professors stepped up. They both had red hair. They looked exactly alike, aside from the girl being MUCH hotter than the guy.

The red-headed woman stepped up. "Hello everyone. My name is Julia…."

"And i'm Jason." Her brother interrupted.

"Yeah, that's nice." She shoved him away. "This is my…."

"Our."

"SHUT UP! This is my second year being the Professor of the Ra Yellow girls dorm. My main goal is to help them become Obelisks." Julia stated.

One Ra stood up. "Are you single?"

"Uh….I'm not going to answer that." She said.

Jason shoved her aside. "Onto more important things, my name is Jason Jameson. I'm the Head Professor for the Ra Yellow boys. The End."

He stepped down and bowed. The the Obelisk teachers came up. Professor Kanter looked strict, while the woman looked sweet and calm.

"My name, as most of you know, is Professor Jonathon Kanter. I've been here at Duel Academy for 17 years. I'm the head of the Obelisk Blue boys. I'm the best duelist out of the six heads, and you pipsqueaks should know your place."

"Ok, Jon, that's enough." The woman took control over the podium. "My name is Mary Ann Rose."

"THREE FIRST NAMES! SHE'S MINE! BACK OFF LOSERS!" Professor Jones stepped in.

Professor Rose giggled. "Calm down, Jake."

"Sorry honey." The Professor wiped nothing off of his blazer. "I'm cool."

"Anyway, I've been here for 12 years. I'm the head Professor for the Obelisk Blue girls. I specialize in synchro and XYZ summoning monsters." She smiled and stepped down. Chancellor Masters came back up with a Dr. Pepper in his hand.

"Thank you, Professors. any questions?"

One Obelisk girl stood up. "Are you single, Chancellor?"

The Chancellor laughed. "You ask the same question every year, Savanna. And the answer is always the same: Not answering that."

The girls sat down.

"Alright, I guess i'll explain a little more on the blazer colors." Chancellor Masters started. "The blazers represent the three dorms at our school: Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue. Now, statistically speaking, Slifers ARE the lowest ranked dorm, and Obelisk is the highest. However, we all know that isn't necessarily true. Jaden Yuki was a Slifer, what did he do? Saved the world. He reigned as Top duelist for two years, after the departure of Zane Truesdale, who was an Obelisk."

"LET'S SKIP THE BORING STUFF!" Professor Jones shouted. "We can explain more when the classes start on Monday! But these kids have a day and a half to have fun!"

"Alright Professor, everyone, to the dueling arena!" Chancellor Masters said.

* * *

The Dueling Arena was huge. Nuff said. I mean seriously, it was big enough to hold every person from Duel Academy…AND from four other schools (*Cough* *Cough*)

The Chancellor led everyone into the arena and had them take seats in the stands. The kids immediately started chatting, filling the entire arena with noise.

Tyler sat with Roland, Austin, Dennis, and Roland's two friends (he didn't know their names.)

"I wonder what this is about." Tyler said.

"Chancellor Masters always has the students have opening year duels." Roland said.

"Yeah. Usually he has Slifers face Ras, Ras face Obelisks, and Obelisks face Obelisks." Zach added.

"But this year, he's got something different planned."

The students jumped, except Austin, who had disappeared. Weird. The man standing behind them was Professor Jameson, the Ra boys head.

"Oh really?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes. I hope you remember our defending school tag champions, Roland." Professor Jameson said.

"You mean me and…"

Roland looked down on the dueling arena, and he saw Austin preparing for a duel.

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen!" The Chancellor announced. "As per usual, we have out three opening year duels!"

The crowd of non-freshman cheered.

"Normally, I would give Ras and Slifers the opportunity to advance to the next dorm up, however…."

The Slifers and Ras booed.

"…..however, I have something else planned." The chancellor finished.

"Yeah, you're going to have the defending champs take on Zach Adams and Brent Adams." Austin said.

The Chancellor jumped. Then he sighed. "You know, your psychic powers can be really annoying, Austin."

Austin rubbed the back of his neck. "That's what they're for! I think. I just don't use them in a duel, that's cheating."

"Well, you are the unbeaten Ra. The top Ra in the school." Mumbled Professor Jameson. "There must be SOME cheating."

"Well Austin, you have proven yourself multiple times that you can win duels without psychic powers. You and your brother Roland are the only two unbeaten duelists left."

"JUST GET TO THE DUELS!" A Slifer shouted.

"Fine. Our first duel, we have a sibling team VS another sibling team!" Chancellor Masters cheered. "As Austin said before, we'll have Zach and Brent Masters face our defending Tag Team Dueling Champions: Austin and Roland Webster!"

The crowd cheered. Zach, Roland, and another Obelisk from the crowd stood and made their way towards the dueling arena.

Austin and Roland stood on one side, but Roland and Zach shook hands in the middle of the arena.

"We're screwed." Zach whispered.

"Yeah. Sorry dude." Roland replied. The two went to their brothers.

An Obelisk, who was clearly a freshman, shouted "YO! ROLAND! Why would you team with a Ra? Yeah, he's your brother, but he isn't an Obelisk for an obvious reason; he isn't good at dueling!"

"You know him?" Austin asked his brother.

"We met on the way here." Roland shook his head at the Obelisk.

"Well. One thing we've gotta do; show him his biggest mistake."

"Never underestimate brother power." Roland said.

Professor Kanter was the ref. He said "Disks, on!"

Each duelist inserted their decks into their disks. The lights flashed on, and the life point counters appeared.

"Quickly, I will go over the rules of a tag duel." Kanter spoke again. "Each team shares 8000 life points with their partner. First team to lose all 8000 life points loses. The rest of the rules are the same, except you may use your partner's monster to summon one of your own. Understood?"

The four nodded.

"DUEL!" Kanter waved his hand.

The four duelists drew their five card hands.

Roland/Austin: 8000 LP  
Zach/Brent: 8000 LP

"Zach, you start. Then Roland will go. Then Brent, and finally Austin. Then repeat." Kanter added. "And the first person who can declare an attack is Austin, since he is the last one going."

"Cool." Zach drew his 6th card. "I'll activate the spell Pot of Duality!"

A giant pot with two sides; one had the pot of generosity's face, and on the other side was the face of the pot of greed.

"With this, i get to reveal the top three cards of my deck, then add one of those three to my hand, and shuffle the other two back into my deck!"

The pot spit out three cards, making them holograms so that each player could see. One was Scrap Shark, one was Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, and the other was another Pot of Duality.

"I'll take Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." Zach said.

The hologram turned into a beam of light, and shot into Zach's hand. The other two appeared on the top of his deck. He shuffled. Then the pot crumbled to pieces and vanished.

"I summon Scrap Searcher in attack mode."

A small, bird like creature appeared. Except, it was a bird made of scrapped metal and paper and other things nobody would want. It also had four rusted searchlights of its back. Its eyes were red, and looked like night-vision goggles. (LV. 1/**Atk: 100**/Def: 300)

"Whoa. I've never seen scrap monsters used before." Tyler said.

"They're bad, unless you know how to use them." Mackenzie said. "Zach doesn't."

"I'll end with two facedown cards." Zach placed two cards into his disk. Two facedown cards appeared behind the bird made of useless items.

"My move." Roland drew. He looked at his hand and smirked. He looked at Austin, and Austin read his thoughts.

_'Do you have one?' _Austin asked telepathically.

_'Two.' _Roland said.

"Uh-oh," Mackenzie said. "This duel might be quick."

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"You'll see." Dennis and Mackenzie said at the same time.

" Ok then….." Tyler refocused on the duel.

"I'll summon Mystic Tomato in attack mode." Roland placed a card on his disk.

A small tomato with a face appeared. It had big eyes and a wicked smile with sharp, pointed teeth and a purple tongue that it stuck out. :zP - Nothing like that however. (LV. 4/ **Atk: 1400**/Def: 1100)

"That's all." Roland ended.

Brent said nothing and drew. "I play 2 facedowns. That's all." Two facedown spell/trap cards appeared in front of the young Obelisk.

"My go." Austin drew. "I summon this set monster!"

A horizontal card appeared in the monster card zone in front of Austin.

"Your move, Zach." Austin taunted. "I dare you to attack."

"I'm not falling for your psychic cards." Zach said. "Go Scrap Shark."

Lots of rusted pans, car engines, various metals, and other discarded items formed together, making the shape of a giant shark. It had multiple rows of metal, rusted teeth that looked like drills. (LV 4/**Atk: 2100**/ Def: 0)

"Now, Scrap Shark, attack!" Zach ordered.

The Shark "swam" towards Roland's tomato. It grabbed it in its mouth and the drills tore the tomato into pixels.

Roland/Austin: 7300  
Zach/Brent: 8000

"I'll switch Scrap Searcher into defense mode and i'll end." Zach stated. He turned his monster into a horizontal position. (**Def: 100**)

"Well, before you end, you forgot to account for the fact that you activated my Mystic Tomato's special ability." Roland said. "I get to special summon a Dark-attribute monster with 1500 or less attack to the field in attack position."

"Oh yeah." Zach let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'll summon Inzektor Dragonfly to the field!"

A card slid out of Roland's deck. He pulled it out and forcfully placed it onto his duel disk.

A man dressed in a red and black dragonfly outfit buzzed onto the duel field. He flew to the ground and knelt on one knee. He pulled out a small gun as his weapon. (LV 3/ **Atk: 1000**/Def: 1800)

"Just take your turn and finish us off, Roland." Zach said.

"My go." Roland drew. "I'll summon Inzektor Centipede to the field."

Another man, this time dressed in a brown-orange insect suit. He had two giant gauntlets on each hand as his weapons. He knelt right next two his buddy, Inzektor Dragonfly. (LV 3/**Atk: 1600**/Def: 1200)

"Oh man, here we go." Dennis said.

"Now, I'll play the Double Summon Spell card to summon Inzektor Hornet!"

A man completely dressed in shining golden and black armor with two, medium sized mechanical wings appeared on the field. He had a long, mechanical needle on its right arm to represent its stinger. (LV 3/**Atk: 500**/Def: 500)

"Zach, please tell me what's going on." Brent looked at his brother.

"You'll see soon, Brent." Zach replied.

"This duel has been quite fun, right?" Roland said.

"The first round of turns was." Austin smiled.

"Sounds like we all had a good time." Roland laughed, then he got his serious face on. "I'll use Dragonfly's effect to equip Inzektor Hornet to him from my hand.

Golden armor formed around dragonfly. Dragonfly stood, spread his arms, and the gold armor attached itself to him. (**Atk: 1500**)


End file.
